The Whitebeard Pirates' Visitor
by Winter Anime Fan
Summary: A calm day for both the Whitebeard pirates and Strawhat pirates turns chaotic as Luffy is kicked off his ship by Sanji and ends up on the Whitebeard pirates' ship! What mischief will our favourite rubberman get up to? What happens when they land on a mysterious island?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

If you want to use this as a first chapter for anything (not likely I don't think I'm that good) or base a story off this go ahead, change what you want but credit me and give me a link via PM once you have a chapter up.

PS. Thatch is alive, Ace is alive and not captured, Teach does not exist or he's dead, your pick.

PSS. Basically don't think too hard about One Piece canon.

 _ **\- Story Start!-**_

 _On the deck of Thousand Sunny._

It was an unusually quiet day on the ship of the notorious Strawhat pirates. Zoro was sleeping, Franky was working on some damage done to the ship two days before during a fight with the Marines, Sanji was preparing dinner, and Usopp, Chopper and Luffy were down in the aquarium bar. Nami and Robin were sunning themselves on the deck and Brook was on lookout duty.

"Nami-san, I see a ship on the horizon. Even though I have no eyes no see with. Skull Joke! Yohoho." Brook said before dancing over to Nami and Robin who were enjoying a cool smoothie thanks to Sanji. "Excuse me ladies," he said with a bow, "May I see your panties?"

"Of course not!" Nami said and she hit Brook over the head with her Clima-tact, sending him to the ground with a bump on his head.

Nami left Brook and wandered over to look at the ship Brook had seen. "Hm, well, we are going in the opposite direction of that ship, so it shouldn't be a problem." And she walked back over to Robin, who was using her Hana Hana no Mi powers to hold a book while still enjoying her smoothie.

And once again all was peaceful on the Thousand Sunny. Until...

"Ahh, Sanji, I'm sorry please don't hurt me!" A familiar voice yelled, Luffy had stolen from the fridge and of course, Sanji was pissed.

Luffy came running out with one hand holding his straw hat on his head as Sanji chased after him. "You are so going to get it shitty rubber brain! What have I told you about stealing from the fridge!"

With that, Sanji aimed his foot at Luffy's behind and kicked him. Luffy went flying off the ship and into the distance... Right where that other ship was!

"Oh no..." Nami groaned as Chopper, Usopp and Franky joined them on deck. "Is that... Luffy?!" Usopp yelled.

"Yep, Sanji-kun kicked him off ship in the direction of the other ship. And I thought we would have a peaceful day for once." Nami sulked. "Franky, turn the ship around."

 **\- Scene Change -**

 _On the deck of the Moby Dick_

Thatch sighed, he had lookout duty today and it _sucked_. The only thing interesting was seeing Ace collapse from his narcolepsy (and being promptly dragged away by his division members) And the ship a distance away, which was determined not a threat. Thatch was beginning to wish he had dragged Ace up here. But Ace was currently sleeping (remember, narcolepsy attack) and you didn't wake Ace up unless there was an attack or you had a serious desire to get hurt. Very, very, badly hurt.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Thatch looked up at the sound, well something was happening. The swordsman looked around scanning the skies and seas, his eyes searching for anything from a giant bird to a Marine ship to Ace setting Izo's clothes on fire. He frowned as he saw an unidentifiable object getting closer from the direction of the other ship. 'Is that a cannonball? How would it reach here from that ship over there?' He wondered even as he climbed down from the crows nest and warned everyone on deck.

The pirates on deck quickly got into position watching the object as it got closet and closer... Until they finally realized that it wasn't an it... It was a person!

Then the object -now identified as human- crashed into the deck leaving a dent in the floorboards and rocking the mighty Moby Dick.

"Thatch, what's going on up here, yoi?" Marco said as he walked over. Pops was feeling a bit under the weather today, so he was confined to his quarters by the nurses. Therefore, as first mate, it was Marco's responsibility to keep everything organized on the ship.

"A person came flying from the direction of the other ship, which is now turning in our direction" Thatch reported as he turned to check on the strange and possibly hostile ship. 'What kind of ship shoots people at people? If they wanted to dispose of dead bodies, they didn't have to shoot him/ her at us. A burial at sea would have worked. Never mind that, how did the person reach all the way here?'

Both Marco's and Thatch's attention was diverted from the other ship as a member of the first division said, "Um, Commanders, what do we have to do with, well, the body?" "That's right I doubt anyone could survive an impact like that without Haki." Thatch remarked as he turned towards the body which...was... What. The. Hell?! A kid!

'Who shoots a kid, like that?' Thatch shook his head at the cruelty of some people. Sure, they were pirates, but they would never harm a kid. Poor guy didn't look a day over seventeen, which was stretching it.

The Fourth Division Commander walked over to the person and looked the body over: The boy had sandals, blue shorts, a red vest and a straw hat held in place on his neck by a string. The pompadour haired man pulled the boy up onto the deck and bent over to look for some form of identification in his shorts pockets.

Marco walked up behind him after sending everyone who wasn't a division commander back to whatever they had been doing before. Just as Thatch had bent over, the supposedly dead body, without any prior warning, sat straight up.

"What the hell?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Whoa! I definitely didn't expect this story to be so popular! I got like thirty something emails alerting me to favourites, follows and reviews to the story. And I'm still getting more as I write this chapter. Thanks guys!

Anyway, kid (guest) tell me the other story you were talking about, please?

I don't think this chapter is as good as the first but I tried my best. Hope you enjoy!

Quick recall of last chapter: Luffy got kicked off the Thousand Sunny, Thatch saw an unidentified object coming towards the Moby Dick, turned out it was a person, said person crashed into the deck and was thought to be dead, turned out the person was alive. Quote: "the supposedly dead body, without any prior warning, sat straight up."

 _ **\- Story Start -**_

* * *

 _On the deck of the Moby Dick_

The boy was looking around, panicked and upon finding his hat safely on his back and putting it back on his head he calmed down and finally looked up at the frozen people surrounding him.

"Huh? Where am I? Why'd Sanji have to do that? I said I was sorry!"

Thatch (who had jumped back as soon as the supposed-to-be-dead body had sat up) was now gaping like a fish. "Bu-bu but... huh?" Marco meanwhile recovered from his shock and moved towards the stranger, examining him carefully.

Curious and childish black eyes looked back at him. With messy black hair, a childish grin on his face and a short stature, this boy certainly didn't look like someone who could survive a crash like that. But here he was perfectly unharmed and that made Marco wary.

"You're on the deck of the Moby Dick, Whitebeard's ship, came from that ship over there. Who are you? And why were you thrown from the ship and how did you survive the impact with the ship?" Marco interrogated him.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! And I wasn't thrown from my ship. Sanji kicked me because I stole from the fridge! Who're you pineapple man? Can I eat you? You talk funny! And why wouldn't I survive?"

Marco was taken aback at this boy -Luffy- who didn't show any fear at being told he was on the ship of the feared Whitebeard, the strongest man in the world. And asking if he could _eat_ him? What the hell? And why _wouldn't_ he survive? A normal person would have died with an impact like that!

"I am Marco and you **cannot** eat me. A normal person wouldn't have survived that crash." The idiot smiled at him, "I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi! I'm a rubberman! Look!" And he stretched his cheeks to a length more than a normal human could.

"Hey, can I stay here until my crew come to pick me up?" Marco looked at him, 'He doesn't look dangerous, and he's definitely someone we could handle.' "Fine, but stay put."

"Yay! Thanks pineapple man!" And he hopped up on the railing, turning towards where his ship was coming towards them. "It's Marco!" The brat whined at him, "But that's too hard to remember! I'm gonna call you pineapple man!" The First Division Commander ground his teeth together. 'I hope this brat leaves soon.'

Marco turned towards Thatch who had finally picked his jaw off the ground. "Keep an eye on him." He muttered before walking away.

Thatch sighed and walked over to Luffy. "Hey, you're Monkey D Luffy right?"

Luffy turned to look at him, "Yep! Have I met you before? I don't remember you."

"We haven't met before, I heard you tell your name to Marco." Thatch replied. "So, why are you sailing in the Grand Line?" Thatch didn't know what he expected but he certainly didn't expect Luffy to answer, "I'm a pirate!"

Thatch gaped, 'A pirate? This kid?' "NO WAY!"

Luffy scowled at the swordsman. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME BEING A PIRATE!"

Thatch recovered from his shock. "Nothing, nothing, calm down." Luffy stopped scowling but turned away from Thatch.

"What's with all the noise! I'm trying to-!" Everyone on deck had inched away when Ace had yelled and come up on deck. When he suddenly stopped, they all turned to look at him, questioning looks on their faces. They expected him to be angry and possibly gagged by another Commander. They certainly didn't expect a shocked and happy look on his face. Ace picked his jaw off the ground and looked at their strange visitor who hadn't turned around.

"Luffy!"

"Ace!" The strange pirate turned and launched himself at their Second Division Commander. Instead of dodging or turning into fire like the Whitebeard pirates thought he would, he caught the teen and spun him around in a hug laughing.

Thatch's jaw was again on the floor along with everyone else's.

"How've you been, otouto?" Ace put the boy down and they began talking, Ace's arms around Luffy's shoulders. Thatch turned away not really listening to them ("A talking skeleton? Where'd you find him?" "The Florian Triangle! He can poop Ace, isn't that cool?" "What is with your obsession with poop?") 'Surely they aren't talking about that, right? _Right?_ I'm just not hearing them properly right?' Thatch thought. The crew was still in shock. Thatch walking away to find Marco seemed to break them from their stunned state.

"EH? THIS IDIOT IS YOUR BROTHER?" The every pirate on deck yelled. Ace stopped talking and turned around to face them a murderous look on his face. "What did you just call Luffy?!"

Oh. Shit. They were in trouble.

* * *

And that's that! So tell me what you think? Next chapter will be Ace's reaction to Luffy being called an idiot. Any suggestions (seriously if you got one answer me, even if I won't use it I love to hear your ideas), Strawhat crew might appear chapter after next, no promises.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Thanks for reviewing, favouriting, following and reading.

Question: Name another pineapple haired man from a certain anime. Your clue is: mist. First three people to answer and get it right gets to be in the next chapter. So leave a name and gender (I may not use the name) and if you see the next chapter up, don't bother answering, please.

Recap of last chapter: The Strawhats are coming for Luffy, but they're still far away. Marco thinks Luffy is annoying. Thatch doesn't believe Luffy is a pirate, Ace woke up and he and Luffy were hugging and talking while the rest of the crew was in shock. They yelled at them and called Luffy an idiot. Ace didn't like that. Quote: "Oh. Shit. They were in trouble."

 _ **Story Start!**_

* * *

Ace growled at the pirates in front of him, "I said, what did you just call Luffy?" A foolish or maybe brave (nope, not brave, definitely foolish) said, "We called him an idiot..." Ace's look got darker, if that was possible. "Ah! I'm sorry Commander! Please don't kill me!" Ace glared at them and let go of Luffy and turned to him with a smile. "Wait here for a minute okay, Lu? I'll be right back."

Ace then tuned to the pirates in front of him, "Now, what to do with you..." He trailed off with a dark look on his face.

 _\- Time Change -_

Marco sighed and raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of him. 'When Thatch came to me looking disturbed, I didn't expect this when I came to see what the problem was.'

Ace had the brat ('His little brother, apparently.') on his lap and in a heap not so far away from them was about thirty of their brothers and sisters, unconscious.

Marco felt a vein throb. 'Why, does Ace have to beat up all the people who upset him, every single time?' Marco was the one who had to drag them down to the infirmary. And do the paperwork. 'I love Ace, I really do, but sometimes I want to slap him using haki.'

Marco strolled over to Ace, who looked up as he approached. "Oh, Marco! Hey!"

Luffy looked up too, "Ah! It's the pineapple man!" "It's Marco!" The Phoenix snapped as he turned towards Ace. "Ace, yoi, keep your brother in one place until his ship gets here."

Ignoring Luffy's "But that's boring!" The First Division Commander looks at his brother and said, "We do **not** need two of you running around. Izo is still pissed about you stealing his makeup."

"That wasn't so bad!" Ace protested. "Ace, you stole Izo's makeup every day for a whole, damn year! And you still take it once a month, yoi! If he's lucky."

Ace frowned, ('It's not a pout! Lu pouts, I frown.') "Okay, but do I have to keep him here? Can't I take him to see my room? Or the kitchen? Please, Marco?"

Luffy used the Puppy Dog Eyes on him. Marco stared at him, and gave in. 'How can a teenager be so damn cute?' He wondered. "Only your room. And not the kitchen, we'll run out of food in half an hour."

"Yay, thanks pineapple man!"

"Thanks Marco."

Marco waved them off, "Yeah, yeah, go on before his crew comes for him, yoi."

The D. brothers ran off laughing about something, and the first mate sighed. 'I never could resist my little brothers.' Before returning to the problem at hand, "Now, what did you all do to get Ace to beat you up so badly."

 _With the Strawhat Pirates_

"Oi, Nami! How much longer until we reach Luffy?" "Two hours, Usopp, stop asking, my answer is still the same as half a minute ago."

Usopp sighed, "I'm worried about Luffy, you know how he gets sometimes."

"Hm, he could have landed on a ship full of bloodthirsty Marines who could torture him before turning over to Headquarters for a horrible death." Robin smiled.

"Robin! Stop saying such things so casually!" Usopp shrieked.

* * *

 **Omake: Makeup Thief.**

Everyone winced as a scream was heard throughout the ship. Someone had been stealing Izo's makeup for a whole year and everyone had yet to catch the thief. Izo stomped outside in a rage, "Who. Is. Stealing. My. Makeup?"

A sound of realization came from behind him. Izo spun around and stared at their brother. The ex-captain of the Spade Pirates had Izo's makeup and was looking at it with fascination.

"So that's what this stuff is? I was wondering what it was."

Izo twitched, "YOU STOLE MY MAKEUP FOR A YEAR BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT IT WAS!"

But now, Ace steals it at least once a month as a prank.

* * *

And that's that! So how do you like this chapter? And the omake!

Don't forget to do answer my question! I'll list everyone who gets it correct! And it will probably be a minor part. So, if you don't recognize your part since if I didn't use the name, either PM me or leave a review and I'll tell you! This thing is so short. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting, following. Sorry for no line breaks(last chapter and possibly this one) they were there and when I posted it, they disappeared. I figured that out the day after posting that chapter.

 **Winners**

iluvstorys, female, Mai

TheHeartsPath, female, Tsukiko

kid (Guest), female, Sydney

If you're confused, the above is in the order of penname, gender, story name.

Thanks for taking part in my little contest!

Recap of last chapter: Ace beat up everyone who called Luffy an idiot. Marco gets fed up with them and Ace and Luffy go to Ace's room. Marco now has to transport all injured Pirates to the infirmary. The Strawhats are going to reach Luffy in two hours. They don't know that he has landed on the Moby Dick.

 _ **Story Start!**_

* * *

 _On the deck of the Moby Dick_

"Ace, I'm bored." "What do you want to do, Lu?" Ace and Luffy had reached Ace's room and after a mild narcoleptic attack for both of them, Luffy, of course, got bored.

"Let's _play_! It's been a long time since we _played_ with anybody!" Ace smirked. Luffy had always liked _playing_. "Well, I can think of some good people we can _play_ with. Let's get ready, okay?"

"Yay! We get to _play!_ "

Luffy laughed and Ace smirked.

Everyone else on the ship felt a chill go down their spine.

 ** _\- Time Skip -_**

It was pure chaos, two hours later on the Moby Dick. Luffy and Ace had:

 **1) Put neon pink dye in Thatch's shampoo and neon blue in his conditioner. The two dyes had mixed together.**

("MY HAIR! My beautiful hair! It's-It's neon purple!"

Thatch was in the Mushroom Corner, moaning and crying about his hair. And possibly having a mental breakdown. Ace and Luffy ran away, snickering.)

 **2) Stolen left socks.**

("It's the trolls! They've come for us!"

Vista shook his head and whispered to Haruta as they dragged Sydney, a Fifth Division member down to the nurses. "She was never the same after we landed on that Viking and dragon island."

Tsukiko sighed and moved to get the Fifth Division member into the infirmary. "Poor Syd, I really wondered what happened to her on that island."She wondered out loud.

Mai, the nurse who was trying to calm Thatch down and get him out of the corner next to her, turned and said. "I really don't want to know.")

 **3) Put flour above the door to the shower. And somehow managed to get it to fall only when the pirates stepped out of the shower, dripping wet.**

("I just took a shower! Now I gotta take another one!" Izo just turned and looked at the random pirate. "Yes! Now get back in there and get that flour off you!")

 **4) Taped a piece of meat to some people's back and letting Stefan loose on them.**

("Get him away from me!" "Don't come this way!"

Five pirates held Stefan down while the traumatized pirates were hauled down to the infirmary.

"Why are so much people coming down to the infirmary today?" Tsukiko wondered as she held a particular pirate down as Mai injected him with a sedative. From the next bed over Sydney mumbled about the trolls.)

 **5) Raided the kitchens**

("What should we cook for-!? Where did all the food go? ACE!")

Hiding somewhere on the Moby Dick, Ace paused in devouring his food. 'Why do I feel like I'm being cursed?' He was quickly drawn out of his thoughts when Luffy tried to steal his meat. "Stay away from my meat, Luffy! There's enough for both of us!")

And many others that left crying, laughing, hysterical, and traumatized pirates behind. Marco felt a vein twitch.

'When will this crew come and pick their captain up?' Marco had had his hair dyed green. And Luffy had promptly tried to eat him. That had made Ace grab his brother and hightail it out of there.

Luffy was currently asking Marco when his crew was going to be there. Marco just looked at him and said, "Soon. Go take a nap with Ace."

Luffy pouted, "That's boring~" Marco pointed to his sleeping brother. " _Go_."

He had had a narcoleptic attack, which had caused some panic as he had been leaning on the rail at the time, and nearly fallen in. Luffy had stretched in time and had caught him before he hit the water.

"Oi, Luffy! We're here!"

The Strawhat captain whipped his head around. "Sanji! Zoro! Nami! Hi!"

Zoro, Nami, Sanji and Chopper jumped onto the Moby Dick.

"Luffy! Are you okay? You didn't get hurt, right?" Chopper fretted over Luffy and checked him over.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm fine! I met Ace, this is Whitebeard's ship! I had lots of fun!" Ace woke up and lazily looked around.

"Ace, come on. You have to meet Robin and Brook and Franky and Sunny! Come on. Come on." Ace laughed and followed his little brother. "Yeah, yeah, calm down Luffy. I'm coming, I'm coming." Luffy wrapped an arm around Ace and, "Gomu Gomu no Rocket!"

"Hey! Luffy!" Ace yelled as he and Luffy landed in a tangle on Sunny's deck.

Nami sighed, and turned to Marco. "I am sorry for any damage Luffy caused on your ship. He didn't do anything too bad, did he?"

Marco just looked at her, "Depends on what you mean by bad..."

"I'm Nami, Luffy's navigator. That's Zoro, the first mate and Sanji, the cook." The orange haired girl turned around and saw the two aforementioned men fighting about something. She turned back to the Phoenix. "Excuse me. Stop fighting! Go back to the ship, you two! Don't cause any more damage than Luffy has already!"

After giving them several, painful bumps, she turned back to Marco. "Why don't we talk and you can tell me everything Luffy did and how much it's gonna cost to fix it." The first mate nodded and led her to a relatively quicker part of the deck.

* * *

The end! Of the chapter! This story's not over yet! There will be more to come! Have a great day, everyone! Hope I made your day just a little better and that I made you smile.

Tell the truth: when Ace and Luffy were talking about _playing_ who thought of something not to be mentioned around children? Raise your hand, if you did!

Thanks to the three lovely reviewers who answered my question! Hope you enjoyed your parts and weren't offended. This is getting too long, so see ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Thanks for reviewing, reading, favouriting and following. Choices below for you guys! Please tell me in the reviews which idea or combo of ideas or part of an idea you like.

 _ **Story Start!**_

* * *

 _With the Thousand Sunny and Moby Dick_

"Honestly, how much trouble can Luffy get into in two hours?" Nami and Marco had come to the initial agreement after much bargaining. They would pay for the physical damage to the ship (which wasn't much, but still a good couple thousand beri) and Chopper would help out in the infirmary.

After Sanji had discovered the kitchens, and helped the chefs of the other crew out, (he had experience cooking with much, much less, than what was expected) they had changed their agreement, so: Chopper would help in the infirmary, and Sanji would cook for the duration of their stay together, which was turning out to be much longer than they expected.

The Strawhats would have been out of there a long time ago, but, Ace was currently somewhere below deck on the Thousand Sunny, and the Whitebeard crew wasn't sure where he was and the Strawhats (well, most of them) didn't want to risk accidentally kidnapping him.

While Nami and Marco were talking, the two ships had come upon a deserted island. When this was announced, Ace and Luffy had come up on deck. Luffy had started chanting, "Adventure! Adventure!"

"Oi, oi, Luffy, you seem more excited than usual." Usopp said worriedly. 'When Luffy's more excited than usual it means bad things for us.' He thought.

"Because, Ace is with us! It's been a long time since we got to go on an adventure together!"

"Alabasta wasn't that long ago, Lu. Wasn't that an adventure?" "Yeah, but I had to beat up Crocodile and you weren't there for long." Luffy hugged Ace and pouted up at him.

Ace petted Luffy's hair (his straw hat was around his neck) and smiled.

"We have to stop here, yoi. We really need to restock." A familiar voice came from behind them.

"Ah, Marco you're here, really?" Ace asked as he kept petting Luffy's hair. Luffy was obviously enjoying it as he was slightly...purring.

Usopp was staring at how easily Ace kept Luffy in one place.

Marco jerked out of his thoughts at Ace's question. "Yes, we do. We plan on disembarking tomorrow morning."

"Eh, but that's so long." Luffy whined. Ace frowned as well. "Can't help it, Luffy, it's getting dark. We'll go tomorrow, how about we use _that_? And go hunt?"

"Yeah, yeah! Let's do it!" Luffy perked up, and before Usopp could ask what _that_ was, Sanji announced, "Dinner!"

Ace, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper raced off to get lunch, while Marco followed at a slower pace.

After the Whitebeard crew had eaten Sanji's lunch, they had almost begged him to cook for them.

Sanji had agreed, he didn't mind as long as nobody wasted food. It had taken a bit of maneuvering to get space for everyone to eat, but they arranged to have it picnic style on the decks.

Dinner was like a battle, Luffy was stretching grabbing food from his crew (who were defending themselves with forks and knives) and Whitebeard's crew (who were staring as their food was stolen, since, they were astonished at the Strawhats' way of eating). Ace was successfully defending his food from Luffy, because he was easily slapping Luffy's hand away.

After dinner, the Whitebeard crew went below deck to sleep, except for the lookouts and Ace. Ace went with Luffy. Franky was on lookout duty today.

The Strawhats also went to bed, but they decided to sleep down in the Aquarium Room. After grabbing blankets and pillows, they all plopped down and quickly fell asleep in a pile.

Luffy was hugging Ace and he was hugging Luffy. Luffy and Ace's hats were on the floor near Brook's and Zoro's swords which were leaning against the wall.

 _The Next Morning_

After being woken up by Brook playing music, breakfast was eaten and pirate bentos were quickly prepared for Luffy, Ace, Chopper, Zoro, Robin, Nami, Marco and Thatch and the many other, so far nameless pirates.

Franky went to sleep after guarding Sunny for the night, and Usopp and Brook stayed behind with Sunny.

Luffy jumped off Mini Merry and as he soon as his feet touched the ground he ran off into the forest. Ace chased after him.

* * *

The end! This chapter was hard. I changed my mind dozens of times. And I know this chapter is way shorter. This is basically filler. Anyway, your choices are:

1) When Luffy and Ace reach the forest, it turned into a replica of their childhood home.

2) Stays as it is, but is full of animals, herbs, vegetables, just things they can eat.

3) Something magically happens (Examples: De-aging, memory loss, or an island where you can meet your loved ones who died.)

4) Like number 2 but, it is the anniversary of either a) Sabo's death or b) swearing to be brothers.

So vote in reviews, I'll give it a week before the one with the most votes get posted!

PS. A major factor in the next chapter is also my personal preference. Along with the most popular. Maybe I'll do a mix of two ideas, who knows?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following.

The results are:

1) Replica of Ace's and Luffy's Childhood Home, ie. Mount Colubo: 2

2) Regular Forest: 0

3) Magical Deals: 3

4) Anniversary: 2

So technically Magical Deals should have won, with one reviewer stating that he/ she wanted the de-aging.

But since I wanted to do something different, you got this chapter.

But don't worry, you'll get your cute chibis.

 _ **Story Start!**_

* * *

 _On a Mystery Island in a Mystery Forest._

"Luffy, slow down! Wait for the rest of us!" Ace yelled as he chased after his little brother.

Ace quickly caught up to Luffy, and as soon as the two of them entered the forest, the whole island changed.

Nami shrieked as the island changed around her. "What the hell is going on?!" She yelled hiding behind Zoro.

The island had changed from a deserted beach and forest into a harbour (which the Moby Dick and Thousand Sunny were now docked in) and a little village which was completely empty.

"What just happened?" Luffy yelled as he looked around, eyes sparkling.

The pirates, aside from Ace and Luffy were gathered together, examining the village which now surrounded them.

"This looks familiar. But we're still in the Grand Line, right?" Luffy asked Ace with a frown.

"Yeah, we're still in the Grand Line, Lu. Why?"

Luffy grinned, looked around some more and yelled. "I know where we are!"

The pirates whipped around, "You do?"

"Yep!" Luffy rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"So...where are we?" Nami asked impatiently.

"We're in Fuusha Village! My hometown!"

"WHAT! We can't be in Fuusha Village! We're on the Grand Line, Luffy! Not in East Blue!" Nami freaked out, yelling at Luffy.

"Calm down, yoi. We don't seem to be in any danger. Let's go explore this place, maybe we'll find food to restock." Marco cut in.

"Good idea, Marco. Lu, why don't you lead them to Party Bar? The village seems lifeless, so maybe we're just in a copy of it." Ace suggested as he looked towards the forest.

"Ehhhh. But Ace~" Luffy whined, even as he walked down the road.

"Come find me after, Luffy. If this is copy of Dawn Island, the forest and Mount Colubo should still be the same, right?"

"Okay~!" Luffy began running down the road, which led to Party Bar, yelling over his shoulder to follow him.

Ace at the same time, took off into the forest.

 _With Ace in the forest surrounding Mount Colubo._

"The forest looks the same, all the areas we hunted in, there's even the same animals. But something seems different, this isn't the forest I left when I was seventeen." Ace muttered to himself as he ran through the forest.

The forest looked, not the same as when Ace left, but the same as when the D. brothers were ten and seven, respectively.

"How did this happen? What are we going to do? Did we somehow get transported back to East Blue? That can't be it. There was no one in the village."

Ace narrowly avoided banging into a tree, and saw something that would confirm all of his suspicions.

Ace pulled his hat down as he emerged from the forest into Gray Terminal.

 _With Luffy and the others at the Forest's Edge._

Party Bar had been a bust, nothing was in there, no food, no people, nothing.

After Thatch, Nami, Robin and Marco discussed separating, which Luffy had loudly protested, the group of pirates (having long sent the nameless ones back to the ship) followed Luffy into the forest.

At the edge of the forest, Luffy had said over his shoulder, "Mount Colubo has lots of animals! We can catch some in here!"

And he set off into the forest.

"Ne, Luffy? What kind of animals does this forest has?" Chopper said as he walked beside Luffy.

"Hmm, there's bears, deers, boars, giant centipedes, but you can't eat those and alligators!"

Chopper cried out, "Scary!"

"Nah, the animals are easy to beat. Ace and I did it since we were kids!" Luffy exclaimed as he ran ahead.

"Come on. Let's go! Ace is probably at Gray Terminal."

Robin said to herself, "Where have I heard that before?" Raising her voice she asked, "Luffy, you said we were going to Gray Terminal, right? Are we on Dawn Island? Near Goa Kingdom?"

Luffy scowled but answered her anyway. "Yeah. Ace and I grew up in the forest on Mount Colubo. We went to Gray Terminal a lot, looking for materials and people to steal from and sell to."

"Steal? Luffy, you were a thief? What did you sell?" Nami questioned as she looked to to Luffy in front of the group.

"Yeah, me and Ace stole money from pirates. And we sold things like the hides from animals we caught.

"Robin, what's Gray Terminal? And Goa Kingdom?" Chopper asked curiously.

"Goa Kingdom is a very clean place where nobles live. The reason it's so clean is because the nobles of Goa Kingdom dump all their trash into a big trash heap, which became known as Gray Terminal. If I remember correctly, there was a huge fire around ten years back."

"There was." Luffy said, his back to them and his hat covering his eyes.

"The nobles thought of anyone who lived in Gray Terminal as human shaped trash. To them, they were not humans, they were worthless trash. So ten years ago, the nobles decided to hire the Bluejam pirates to burn Gray Terminal down, with all the people still inside. They did it to pass an inspection from the World Government, because a Celestial Dragon was coming. The Bluejam pirates were killed as well. The king had locked the doors with them still inside."

"That's terrible!" Nami shouted. "It is. However, Nami, that is just how the nobles think." Robin replied.

"We're almost to Gray Terminal! Let's go!" As the group exited the forest, they all looked in horror at the scene before them. Instead of piles of trash, all that laid before them was ash and rubble.

Luffy's eyes widened, "It wasn't like this when I left! It was like this years ago."

"Luffy! Down here!" Ace yelled out. Marco turned towards Thatch who was looking at the scene in front of them with disgust aimed at the nobles.

"Let's go, yoi." The pirate group jumped down into the trash yard.

"Luffy, didn't tell nobles start up with their old ways after Saint Jalmak left?" Marco frowned at the tone which Ace used when he said Saint Jalmak. It seemed he had something against that Celestial Dragon. And it was personal.

"Yeah, they did. Starting up the huge heap of trash again." Luffy and Ace were very, very serious.

"Then, why is Gray Terminal just like how it was when they burned it down?" The pirates separated to search.

After looking around a bit longer, Luffy yelled out to Ace. "Ace! Come see what I found!"

Everyone walked over to where Luffy had yelled, meeting Ace half way and following him.

Luffy pointed at the remains of a rundown shack. "Isn't this where I got beat up by that guy with the spiked gloves?"

Ace nodded, "Yeah, you were a real idiot back then."

"Hey!"

Luffy launched himself at Ace and the two began fighting.

"Hey, you two, cut it out." Nami said, annoyed with the two of them.

Eventually, the two D's stopped fighting.

"Hey, Ace let's go hunting. Let's go! Let's go!" Luffy cheered, stretching his arms and pulling along the group.

Ace and Luffy ran ahead of the group, and when they reentered the forest, Ace pulled out the two, long objects wrapped in bandages he had tied to his back.

Thatch remembered asking Ace what those were before they had left in the morning.

 _Flashback_

 _"Oi, Ace! What's with the two things on your back?" Thatch asked as he and Ace collected their pirate bentos._

 _"What? Oh, these?" Ace asked like if he had forgotten they were there._

 _"Luffy and I decided to use these today."_

 _And he wouldn't say another word._

 _End Flashback_

The Division Commander shook himself out of his thoughts.

Ace gave Luffy one of the Mystery Objects and both of them unwrapped them to reveal them as pipes.

Chopper asked, "What are you going to do with that?"

Ace smirked and Luffy grinned. "Shishishi. We're going to hunt! We need food, don't we?"

The two led the rest of the group to a cliff overlooking the sea.

"Stay here. The animals don't usually come here." Ace said as he and Luffy walked up.

"Zoro~ Don't get lost~ The forest's big, you might get lost in there, forever." Luffy yelled looking over his shoulder.

Ace and Luffy ran into the forest with smile.

 _With Marco, Zoro, Robin, Nami, Chopper, Thatch._

Zoro was leaning against a tree and quickly fell asleep.

Nami and Chopper were talking.

"So you need to restock on bandages and some of those herbs." Nami was confirming all the things Chopper had to restock on.

"Yeah, and I need more of Luffy's special syringes, Zoro's paste, Sanji's ointment for sores, Usopp's burn cream, Franky's cream for irritation, Brook needs more milk, Robin's medicine for her teeth, your scar irritation cream and my ingredients for Rumble Balls." Chopper stated.

Before Nami could freak out, Chopper began again. "I can make most of these, except Luffy's syringes and Brook's milk, so I just need all the ingredients. And most of them share ingredients. So we will need to buy more of some. Franky and Usopp can make Luffy's syringes. We just need materials."

"Okay, make me a list and see which ones you can get on the island."

"Okay!"

Robin was reading a book she had taken out of her pack.

Marco and Thatch were just sitting there and talking.

"I didn't know Ace could fight with a pipe. I knew that he fought with a staff sometime." Thatch said to Marco, brows furrowed.

"A pipe and staff are similar in shape. A metal pipe might be heavier than a wooden staff though, yoi." Marco remarked.

"Oh."

 _With Ace and Luffy._

Ace and Luffy had just caught (and subsequently killed) a bear.

"Bear meat stew!" Both of them exclaimed. "I wonder how Sanji will cook it!" Luffy was drooling.

"Lu, this is enough for us, what about the rest of our nakama?" Ace said watching Luffy, as his little brother, grabbed the bear.

"Mmm, why doesn't Ace go and put this bear with the others and I'll catch some deer, or something?" Luffy suggested.

"Why don't you go and put the bear with the others?" Ace questioned.

"Because you killed the bear, so I get next kill!" Luffy said cheerfully as he walked away, pipe on his back.

"That Luffy, never changes, huh?"

 _With Marco, Zoro, Robin, Nami, Chopper, Thatch._

The pirates were confused. Why? Because of the D. brothers, why else?

After Ace had dumped a bear on the ground next to Thatch and said, "Don't touch." He had walked back into the forest.

Next Luffy came out, dumped a giant tiger next to the bear, also said "Don't touch." And walked off.

This pattern continued over the course of: deer, boar, deer, deer, alligator, boar, deer, deer, deer, alligator, alligator, boar.

Until finally, Ace had brought back an alligator, then both of them walked out with the last boar. And every, single time, the brothers found it necessary to tell them, "Don't touch."

After the last trip, with them both of them bringing the boar, Marco, Ace, Thatch, Nami and Zoro, hoisted the meat on their backs (except for Nami) and walked off to where they could see the ships.

Ace and Luffy took Chopper and Robin into the forest, since Chopper wanted to look for herbs, and Robin wanted to explore, and see if she could find any hint of anything wrong with this island.

 _After returning to the ships._

When Luffy and Ace had returned with Chopper and Robin from the jungle, the two sworn siblings had all but demanded that Sanji make bear meat stew.

"Hmm, bear meat stew? Sure, that's easy enough to make. But... You guys have to skin those animals." Sanji had said when they told him.

So Ace and Luffy had started skinning their deers, boars, alligators, and giant tiger.

"Ne, Ace, can we send the tiger and bear hides to Jii-chan?"

Ace looked up at him. Ace was using his knife to actually skin the animals, while Luffy just took the hides away.

"Sure we can, Lu. But why?"

"Shishishi, it'll be his birthday presents!"

Ace facepalmed, "Luffy, Jii-chan's birthday is a long way away. Why do you want to send them now?"

Luffy frowned, "Early birthday present? Pleeaassseee, Nii-chan." Luffy pouted.

Ace stared at his little brother. 'I can't look away! Luffy knows I can't say no, he calls me Nii-chan and pouts.'

"Fine, Lu! We'll send it to Marine Headquarters labelled with his name."

"Yay!"

 _After Dinner._

After dinner was served and eaten, all food not used to cook put away, all the pirates gathered on deck, during dinner, Robin had told them that she had something important to tell them.

"While I was exploring with Doctor-san, Captain-san, and Ace-san, I discovered a Poneglyph in the forest. It explained that this island is called, 'Land of Lost Love'. It seems that the first person who steps foot in the forest, makes the whole island change into a replica of where they lost a person they loved. It doesn't have to be romantic love, family love would be enough. And both Captain-san and Ace-san stepped into the forest first. The rest of the Poneglyph was faded away, too much for it to be read completely. All I could decipher was: loved, return, seven, nights, child, again. And it said at the top: You can't leave until the loved one leaves after the one who lost them is at ease."

Everyone looked uneasy, and who could blame them? They were just told they were on some freaky island, and that they couldn't leave, until the dead person leaves after the people who loved them are at ease.

"Anyway, nothing happened yet, but I suggest we be on guard." Robin said.

She then got up and went to the women's cabin on Sunny-go.

Nami stood up as well and yawned, setting off a chain reaction.

"Zoro, you're on duty, tonight. Let's go sleep, everyone!"

The Strawhats and Ace jumped across on the Sunny-go, and went towards their cabins.

"Yohoho! Good night, everyone! Nami-san, before bed, may I see your panties?"

"Of course not!" Brook went down with a bump on his head.

"SUPER, good night!" The Strawhats and Ace just casually wondered below deck, on their ship, Zoro going up into the crows nest.

The Whitebeard Commanders shook their heads before corralling their gaping , division members down to bed.

Everyone automatically said, "Good night, Pops." "Night, Oyaji." "See you in the morning, Oyaji."

Whitebeard himself, let out a laugh, before heading down to bed.

* * *

 _ **Omake: Garp's Early Birthday Present.**_

A marine tilted his head to the side, you could see the question marks floating above him.

"Is there a problem, Marine?"

"Ah, Fleet Admiral Sengoku, sir! There's no problem, it's just this package..."

Sengoku looked at said package and his eyes widened.

The package was wrapped in yellow and red paper and had a blue bow stuck on top and there was a card stuck on one edge. Sengoku bent down and read it.

 _Dear Jii-chan,_

 _We sent you a present! It's for your birthday! But you can open it, whenever. Happy Birthday, shitty geezer._

 _Love, Ace and Luffy._

 _PS. We still aren't becoming Marines!_

Sengoku put his head in his hands. At least the package didn't smell funny.

He told the poor Marine. "I'll deliver this package. You best forget about it."

The Marine saluted. "Yes, sir!"

Sengoku took up the package and walked over to Garp.

"Garp..." He began. "Your _dear_ grandsons have sent you a present."

Then the Fleet Admiral walked off, ignoring Garp's laughter.

Sengoku sighed. He needed aspirin. Or better yet, a vacation.

* * *

Finally! Finished! Finished!

This chapter is two thousand and something words. And that's the actual chapter. That is way longer than my usual chapters! Be happy! Be very happy!

Next up! Meeting the other brother! An ex-noble appears!

Cookies and Kudos and whichever version of the brothers you want for you, if you know who I'm referring to!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Thanks for reviewing, reading, following and favouriting.

For the purposes of this story, Sabo is dead. Yes, I know, he's alive.

 _ **Story Start!**_

* * *

 _In the Aquarium Room on Thousand Sunny._

Sanji yawned as he woke up in his pile of blankets.

"Time to start cooking breakfast." He decided as he started to stand up, then frowned at the weight on his stomach. He looked down and saw a lump underneath the blanket covering him.

"What-!?" The cook yelled as he drew back the blanket. "What the hell is a kid doing on the ship!?"

 _On the deck of the Moby Dick._

All the commanders and Strawhat pirates except for Luffy and Ace, who were still sleeping, were surrounding a kid. Sanji hadn't expected to wake up to a kid on his stomach. His yelling had woken up the Strawhats and the Whitebeard pirates, except Ace and Luffy.

Nami stepped forward and knelt down in front of him. "Who are you, kid?"

Nami examined the boy; he had blond hair, eyes like Luffy, he looked about ten years old. He was dressed like a noble, but that image was ruined by the fact that one of his teeth was missing, his clothes were singed and he had a bandage on his cheek. The top hat with goggles was cute though.

She was drawn out of her thoughts when the kid answered. "Ah, sorry, could you repeat that."

He sighed, "I'm Sabo." Nami gestured around her and introduced everyone. (ie. The commanders and Strawhats.)

"Okay, Sabo, what were you doing on the ship?"

"I don't know." "What do you mean you don't know?"

The kid -Sabo- repeated what he had said before a little louder.

"What's the last thing you remember then?" Nami questioned.

"The last thing I remember..." Sabo trailed off.

"The last thing you remember is..." The navigator encouraged.

The blond boy looked up with sadness, confusion and so many other things in his eyes. "The last thing I remember is dying."

 _ **(Get up and walk around for two minutes, then come back.**_

 _ **Great, now that you're back.**_

 _ **Two minutes is all the time that has passed in both the story and real life.)**_

 _ **(In case you couldn't tell, that was a line break.)**_

 _On the deck of the Moby Dick._

After Sabo had announced that, the ship had quickly descended into chaos because Division members had been listening, and they along with Nami, Chopper, Usopp and Brook were panicking.

Chopper and Usopp had pulled out their crosses and were pointing them at Sabo, Nami had collapsed on the floor on her knees, eyes wide, and Brook had jumped into Franky's arms.

The Whitebeard pirates were not much help. They were reacting in much the same way as the four Strawhats.

Except the Commanders.

They just stood there in shock, or gaping.

Robin, however, cut through the panic. "So that's what the Poneglyph meant."

 _Flashback._

 _"While I was exploring with Doctor-san, Captain-san, and Ace-san, I discovered a Poneglyph in the forest. It explained that this island is called, 'Land of Lost Love'. It seems that the first person who steps foot in the forest, makes the whole island change into a replica of where they lost a person they loved. It doesn't have to be romantic love, love for your family would also make the island change. And both Captain-san and Ace-san stepped into the forest first. The rest of the Poneglyph was faded away, too much for it to be read completely. All I could decipher was: loved, return, seven, nights, child, again. And it said at the top: You can't leave until the loved one leaves after the one who lost them is at ease."_

 _End Flashback._

"Ooohhhhhh..." Was the collective sigh from everyone as they calmed down.

"What's going on!? Luffy and I are trying..to...sleep..." Everyone turned around at the sound of the Second Division Commander's voice. His little brother behind him, was frozen with shock.

Portgas D. Ace was in shock. There, standing in front of him, was his brother. His dead brother.

'What-?' Ace seemed to have frozen in his tracks.

"Ace... Luffy..." It was barely a whisper. Sabo took one step toward Ace and Luffy, but, for every step he took, his brothers took one backwards.

They backed up until they couldn't anymore, when they hit the railing of the ship, but that seemed to be the breaking point, as both Luffy and Ace jumped off ship, onto the dock, and ran off into the woods.

Before anyone could stop him, their mysterious guest had jumped onto the island and took off after them.

Zoro and Marco snapped into action. Both issued orders to go after their captain and Second Division Commander, respectively, to bring them back to the ship, and to send up a signal if you found them, then took off themselves.

Flares were quickly distributed, with Usopp not taking any, and all the Strawhats except for Nami and Chopper, jumped off ship.

The Whitebeard pirates, followed suit, but they, of course, didn't take almost all of their crew.

Only Marco, Thatch, all of Ace's division and fifteen others went.

 _With Ace and Luffy, in the treehouse._

Luffy was curled up on Ace's lap and was crying. "Why is he here? Ace, didn't he die?" Luffy turned in Ace's lap, so he was straddling him and buried his face in Ace's chest.

Ace, who was frowning, reassured him, now that he was thinking again. "Lu, remember, what Robin said yesterday?" Luffy looked up. "Remember, Robin said that dead loved ones will return for a week?"

"Really?" Luffy stopped crying.

"Really. But it's shocking to see him again, and as a child, too. Even though we prepared ourselves, yesterday, after we went to bed."

 _Flashback._

 _Luffy and Ace walked below deck, but instead of going into the Aquarium Room immediately, they walked into the men's quarters._

 _"We'll be right back." Luffy said to his nakama._

 _"Ace, what did Robin mean about lost loved ones returning?" Luffy was serious._

 _Ace looked down, eyes closed, before looking up at Luffy. "Most likely, someone we loved, who died, will come back. For a week."_

 _"Someone we loved who died? The only person who that could be is..." Luffy trailed off._

 _"Yeah, Sabo." Ace took Luffy's hand in his. "It'll be okay, Lu. Think off it as a good thing. We'll get to see Sabo again, if only for a week."_

 _"Yeah, but it will be hard seeing him. We cried for him, mourned for him. We have a grave for him. An empty grave, but it's still a grave."_

 _Tears were welling up in Luffy's eyes. Ace brought Luffy into a hug, his eyes welling up with tears._

 _After just holding each other for a while, they pulled apart, "Come on, let's go back to your crew."_

 _Luffy nodded and wiped his eyes, before running down to the Aquarium Room._

 _All of his nakama looked up when he entered the room. They could see that he had been crying._

 _If the two, cuddled a bit closer to them, they didn't say anything._

 _And if his nakama were strangely compliant with their captain's need to stay extra close to them, while also connecting to his big brother, well, you can't prove anything._

 _End Flashback._

Ace and Luffy closed their eyes and lowered their heads, touching foreheads, taking comfort, in the fact, that, they always had each other. But, that now, they had Sabo, if just for a week.

As they took silent reassurance in each other, because their eyes were closed, they didn't see the red and yellow bright lights that enveloped them.

 _With Sabo._

Sabo ran through the forest, as fast as when he and Ace ran through Gray Terminal to save Luffy.

He knew exactly where his brothers would go. They had changed so much in the years he was gone. But there was only one place they would go. 'How long has it been? Ten years? Eleven?' Around that. He could tell. Call it brother's intuition.

He finally caught sight of the treehouse. Curse himself for insisting they build it so deep in the jungle.

He quickly climbed up the ladder. 'Strange, I thought that the treehouse got burned down. Guess they rebuilt it.'

He hesitated before drawing back the curtain covering the entrance.

"Luf-!" He stopped abruptly.

In front of him, was his brothers. But they were different from the glimpse he had caught earlier.

Now they were ten and seven, just like they had been when that fire consumed Gray Terminal.

* * *

Done! Yay! So next update will be Time Travel with a Funny Price! Look out for it!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting.

 _ **Story Start!**_

* * *

 _In the treehouse, in the jungle._

Sabo gaped at the sight in front of him. His brothers, had, somehow, become younger versions of themselves. 'What. The. Hell!? Why are my brothers kids again?!'

He was still gaping when his brothers stirred. They sat up from their slumped positions leaning on the wall, rubbing their eyes. "Ace, I'm hungry~" Luffy whined as he reached his pipe.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll g-!" Ace turned around, half way through his sentence and saw Sabo. He was effectively shocked into silence.

Luffy was also staring at Sabo, lips quivering. "Sa- Sa- Sabo!" He bawled as he jumped on to his brother.

"We thought you were dead! How're you here?!" It seemed at the mention of Sabo's death, Ace snapped out of his shock.

He lunged forward and punched him in the face. "You bastard! Why didn't you come back! If you were alive-! Alive..." Ace trailed off.

"Ace?" The blond asked cautiously. "You're alive. You're alive!" Ace didn't quite jump at Sabo, but it was close. He clung onto him, crushing Luffy between them. Said rubberman didn't seem to mind though.

The ex-noble, hugged them back just as tightly. "You're alive." Ace said again. "How...?"

"I'll explain."

All three of them were crying now. Ace sniffles and said. "You better."

"Your crews are looking for you guys." Sabo said as he pulled back, Ace let go and Luffy... didn't. "Luffy, let go! Let's go back to your ship, okay?"

Luffy shook his head and held on tighter, shifting from Sabo's front to his back. "I have a crew?" Ace asked.

"You're part of a crew, you're not captain. Luffy is a captain though. I was introduced to them."

"I'm not part of Luffy's crew, am I!" Ace demanded. "No, you're a part of a different crew, but you guys are sailing together, I guess when you go back to normal, you'll leave and go your separate ways."

"Will Sabo come with us?" Luffy asked.

"Guys... I can't come with you." Sabo said regretfully.

"Why?" Luffy asked. At the same time, Ace had asked, "Go back to normal?"

"Ace... Luffy, you're all ten years older normally, something happened on this island that caused you to become ten. And the reason I can't go with you... is... because..." 'I'm dead.' He looked at their happy faces, and changed what he was about to say.

 _With the ships, at the harbour._

Everyone had come back to the ship, when they saw that a flare had been sent up.

Returning to the ships they saw the kid from before, and two new kids who looked familiar, but they didn't see the ones they were looking for.

Zoro walked over to Nami. "Oi, witch, where's Luffy and Ace?" Nami glared at him, but answered.

"Apparently our captain and his brother for turned into kids. Sabo found them like this. They don't remember us."

"EHH! WHAT THE HELL!" They freaked out. After they had calmed down, they looked at the child, who was most likely Luffy, and he was behind Ace and Sabo, but by the look on his face, he wasn't there willingly.

"So," Zoro stated. "That is our captain?" "Yes Swordsman-san. This is what Captain-san looked like when he was seven. It seems that they got deaged by ten years." Robin said from behind the group.

"And that's Ace?" Thatch asked in a disbelieving tone. "Yes, he is."

"Ohhhhhhhkaaaayyy." Thatch approached the ten year old, only to backpedal when the boy glared at him and pulled the pipe off his back. "Ace, be nice. They won't hurt you... I think." Sabo told him, turning towards him.

"That doesn't give me much confidence." The narcoleptic raised an eyebrow at his brother.

While all that was going on, Brook had walked up onto deck and had smiled at the little boy who was his captain. "Hello, Luffy-san. I am Brook, your musician."

Luffy's eyes widened. "A skeleton is talking! And moving! So cool! Hey, hey can you poop?"

Sabo and Ace both turned towards him and bonked him on the head. "Don't ask people that!" While Luffy whined at them, Sabo turned toward Brook and ended up gaping. "You're really a skeleton! Where the **hell** did Luffy find you? And how are you talking!"

Brook laughed. "Yohohohoho! I ate the Yomi Yomi no Mi! It allows me to live after death! Luffy-san found me in the Florian Triangle!"

"Luffy gets the weirdest people on his crew, doesn't he?" Sabo observed as he turned to look at Ace and Luffy only to find Luffy had wondered off. "Huh? Luffy! Luffy! Where are you!?" Ace was already looking, to a stranger, he wasn't concerned but Sabo could tell, he was very worried. They found Luffy animatedly talking to Franky, Brook and Chopper. And asking them if they could poop.

They walked over and dragged him behind them. "Stop asking that" Luffy pouted at them but allowed himself to be dragged away. Nami walked over and began talking with Sabo again. Ace stayed with Luffy as he continued talking with his crew members.

"Hey, Luffy, Ace, Sabo, you guys will be sleeping on the Moby Dick, in Ace's room, okay?" Ace opened his mouth, about to protest, but closed it when he saw Luffy's pleading look. "...Fine."

"Yay!" Luffy cheered as he hugged Ace tightly. Nami turned to look at Thatch. "Show them to their rooms, would you?" "Okay, let's go." The last part was directed at the brothers. Ace scowled but Sabo pulled him towards Thatch and with Luffy hanging off his arm, he followed. But he made sure his pipe was on his back.

The three brothers followed Thatch through the Moby Dick. The swordsman tried to make conversation, but while Luffy and Sabo talked with him, they clamed up at certain questions, and Ace refused to speak at all.

They reached Ace's room. "This is Ace's room, you guys will be staying here. Everything is reinforced, and fireproof and there's a first aid kit in the cupboard next to the door, for scrapes and such. If it's anything serious, the infirmary isn't far away, and there are maps of the ship on the walls." Thatch explained as Luffy bounced around exploring. Ace was watching Thatch and Sabo was looking at the various posters on the wall.

Thatch hesitated, before asking, "You know how to get to the deck, right?" Sabo absently nodded before asking, "These are Luffy's, and his crew's posters, right? Luffy has three posters."

Thatch chuckled and replied. "Yeah, Ace collects those posters."

Luffy bounced on the bed and asked, "Sabo, do I have a high bounty?"

Said blond looked over at him. "Yeah...according to this you have a bounty of 300,000,000. Luffy, that's insane! You must have the highest bounty in East Blue, aside from Ace!"

Thatch looked curious. "How'd you know that? Ace's bounty is 550,000,000."

Sabo grinned at him, looking proud. "A big brother has to be strong enough to protect his little brother."

Chopper came running into the room. "Luffy, Ace, Sabo, can you guys come with me please? I want to do a checkup on all of you."

The brothers followed him onto the Thousand Sunny. Luffy looked around curiously and wondered off a few times. When they reached the infirmary, Chopper patted the bed and said, "Okay, just sit here, this won't take too long, _hopefully_." The doctor mumbled that last part to himself. Sabo climbed onto the bed first. "Let's hurry, all of us are hungry."

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long! Ugh, school. So, Ace and Luffy are kids again. Sabo isn't telling them that he is dead. I have to fit everything I want to happen into a week, starting from today.

I'm open to ideas. Dammit! I still forget about Ace's manners classes.


End file.
